experiment 0013
by midnight84118
Summary: The first time I remember any thing was when I fisted looked in to this world but be for I get to that I have to start from the beginning of the story I have to start from how I can to be or how we came to be story about twins that were a experiment.
1. the being

ok so the first part will be in 3 point of view let me know what you think and how you like it

* * *

The first time I remember any thing was when I fisted looked in to this world but be for I get to that I have to start from the beginning of the story I have to start from how I can to be.

_Year 2057 Science experimental base on Space Station weyland-yutani doctor Ray Reynolds experiment 0013 Xenomorph & Yautja DNA mixing with human DNA_

"Bring in the woman, Stone." Dr. Ray Reynolds said in to the main computer as he was thinking about the woman who was at the time was pregnant with experiment 0013 at only 10 weeks along and the wife of the director . "Dr. Reynolds I hope this one isn't a failure like all the others. I have been working to hard for this day lets all hope it turns out good for us all." the director said thinking about his wife and their desire to have a child. "Remember that we are getting the embryo out than going to add the Xenomorph and Yautja Deoxyribonucleic acid to her human Deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA) and we will see what will happen when she gets older and what she will become." said the Director. "Yes sir but what about your wife and your child?" said Dr Reynolds. "My wife does know she has the child in her. How can she not she is starting to show." Dr. Reynolds looked at the director this time. "What if she has more than one child do you only want one or all?" "I want at least one of them we will see how it will go." "I am thinking that might be wise sir."

"Well than lets being the experiment time to bring out the embryo out" the director said as the science team started to work to bring the embryo out. As one of the sciences pulled out the embryo but it was not just one embryo but two. "Sir we got two embryos not just one what do you want us to do?" The director looked like he was thinking about something. "We will use the two but we will put one back in her and the other we will keep the other one." Dr. Reynolds looked at the director with a shocked looked but pushed it down and put on a surgical mask and went down to help with procedure.

Three hours later the science team came out pushing a circular glass container filled with neon blue water with minerals and vitamins needed to help prolong a baby's life. Container about 6x6 and filled to about 5 feet with a foot remaining for water to rise as baby grows.

_Three months later_

The science team was working around the clock monitoring the growth of experiment 0013 the first baby to be taken out for the experiment. The baby has grown to look like a 4 year old with blond hair and grey blue eyes with a black ring around them and on the, has rosy lips, has grown a serpent like tail black with fresh blood red color mixed in, her finger nails were lone black color. There were about three scientists in the lab two of the scientists look at the clock "well Jim, Rick and I are off to lunch your good right?" the scientist said to Jim. "Yes I should be she has not been moving a lot to day Nick." Jim said moving back to write something down. Ten minutes from when Rick and Nick walked out of the lab Jim started to hear a tapping noise like on glass. Jim looked around to find the noise and looked at the experiment. "No it wasn't you your to little in the mind right." Jim looked a way and once more heard the tapping on glass. Jim turned around so fast he thought he would see what it was.

Jim called Rick on his cell and said "Hey get back here something is making a noise in here." "I will be there in a few just hold on." Rick said as he ran back to the lab at a fast run that by the time he got there he was out of air and huffing and puffing. "What is it Jim?" Rick asked looking around the lab room. "Don't say any thing and just listen." Jim said in a tone that said 'don't ask just do.' Rick did as was told and a few minutes later he heard tap Tap Tap….Rick looks at Jim and says, "I'm calling Mick and having him get back here." "Mick get back to the lab ASAP." Rick said into the cell as Mick picked his cell up. "Ok do I need to run back?" Mick asked "Don't be a smart ass and yes you do." Rick said as he hung up his cell. Mick ran in and just like Rick was trying to get air back. "What did you need me for boys?" asked Mick looking at Jim and Rick. "Just listen and don't ask just do." Jim said as Mick got his air back. And just like before tap Tap TAP TAP. Mick looked around and said "we need to call someone to come in here and see what is going on." As he said the last word he picked up the lab phone and called that's said someone.

Dr. Reynolds walked in to the lab room with Experiment 0013 in. As he walked in he asked "Ok so what is going on here?" Dr. Reynolds got the same story as to what happened he smiled as he listening waiting for the tapping to come for about ten minutes. "Well I don't hear anything." As he was on his last word he heard TAP TAP and than came a cracked glass sound he turned and looked at the glass container 6x6 and saw spider like webs going all around it and with the water in it pushed the cracked glass to its braking point as the water exploded. walked up to the Experiment 0013. The experiment 0013 looked up at the and gave a sweet smile. "My water broke…the voice said to say that." As she look innocent in to the eyes. Later that day looked in at the child that was on the other side of re-in-forced glass. As the child look around her new room that had all white like a room a angel would have.

_200 miles away on the planet called Heaven _

"Mark I think my water just broke." said a 6 month pregnant lady. The guy who was called Mark looked at his wife and said "Annalisa your only at six months but I would want to be safe than sorry." Mark said as he picked up his wife and walked out of their house, and got into their car. Mark made one call to her doctor to let him know that they know their on the way to the doctor. When they got to the hospital her doctor was waiting for them. "Hey Annalisa so lets see what is going on with this baby", he said as the rolled Annalisa into a delivery room. "Thank goodness Dr Reynolds you're here I don't know what is going on I'm to early to be delivering." said Annalisa right before a huge contraction happened. "Mark I'm going to kill you." she said at Mark. Dr Reynolds looked at the nurse and said "Get an ultrasound on the baby and we'll see what is going on." The nurse looked at the doctor and nods her head and walks off to get the ultrasound. When the nurse got back it had been 15 minutes and the contractions got worse.

"Mark…I'm going to kill you." Annalisa said ones more to Mark as the nurse looked at . "Dr. Reynolds we will have to do a Cesarean section (c-section) the baby looks like it will be to big for any other thing. We have a room ready for it." the nurse said. "Lets do it be for my wife hurts me or any one." Mark said as moved Annalisa to have her c-section. Three days from the c-section Annalisa was in her call with her husband and there 7 inch baby girl named Kiera. With in every week she grown and soon she looked like a 4 year old and acting like one, she showed no singes like her twin that was in the Space Station. Soon Kiera and experiment 0013 grown with in sixteen years to look like 20 year olds but with every year the growing slowed tell they hit to look like 20 year olds than it stopped all the way.

experiment 0013 had grown to be 6'5" in high with a 6 feet serpent like tail black with the fresh blood red color mixed in, her finger nails are now a lone black color with tips of the fresh blood red color, her hair has the same blond hair and grey blue eyes with a black ring around them, has rosy pink lips.

Kiera has grown to be 6'3" in high with sandy blond hair and brown eyes mixed with grey blue and have a small black right around them, and the same rosy lips, her finger nails are long and black.


	2. new name

will be in 3 point of view

Disclaimer: I don't own AvP but i do own my OC and the story line_

* * *

_

__

'Humans always think they can tame things but all they really do is make it despise and fear them but the true is they can't all they do is deceive there self's in the end they are just forceful as in the being always thinking them can tame anything even if it like them and as smart as them But they really cant.'

_Science experimental base on Space Station weyland-yutani doctor Ray Reynolds experiment 0013_

Experiment 0013 looked up at the glass window from the first day she was moved to this room she has been call Experiment 0013 or if some want Exp 13. In about 10 years she has the looks of a 20 year old and mined set of 20 year old. she has found out she has neon red/green blood, that's seem like acid when it touch something other than her much like the Xenomorph blood. Her room now only had a metal slap about 7x7.

Soon Experiment 0013 stared hearing the voices in her mined and she called it her mined hive but one always talked to her. It said it was a she, her name is Kiera, and she said she lives on a place called Haven. Soon experiment 0013 was with Kiera when she want to school hung out with her friends and some times talked to Kiera mom, but one day experiment 0013 was with Kiera and she saw the director soon Kiera said that he was her father.How could a father do what he has done to Experiment 0013 every day. "Experiment 0013 its time to go? We got to see ever thing you got with your DNA." Experiment 0013 looked up at the glass window and thought _"I will let them think they dominate me…what do you say my sister" _Experiment 0013 got up and walked over the only door. As the door opened and she was put in resents and walked down the halls she herd. _"its up to you it is your body but soon I will see you sister soon, and I will try and get you out of your prison." _

Experiment 0013 walked in to a one of the labs that they did testing in. the lab just like her room had a metal slap 7x7 with 6 restrains, ankle, wrist one stomach and one for her tail. soon Experiment 0013 was on the slap of metal and had the restrains on. The room began to fell with toxic gas spread all over the room so much it looked like a white out. Soon the rooms vents pulled the toxic gas out and they saw Experiment 0013 covered in wounds. Experiment 0013 learned at a young age that if you showed the pain that they inflicted you could just get more pain. Suddenly, they stared to heal, leaving no scars on Experiment 0013. "Problem?" The director said. "The toxic gas and any thing else we do in there only works once, but then is useless once the Xenomorph & Yautja biology adapts to it and that has just stared to show." Dr. Reynolds replied. "Well move her in to the agility unit and keep her in there from now on. We need her to have more agility." the director said as he walked out of the viewing room. Dr Reynolds walked up to the glass and looked down to Experiment 0013. "sorry girl but you heard him" Dr. Reynolds said as he called in some men to move Experiment 0013 to the agility unit and left the room.

_Science experimental base on Space Station weyland-yutani doctor Ray Reynolds experiment 0013_

In about 10 years Kiera has the looks of a 20 year old and mined set of 20 year old. she has found out she has neon red/green luminous blood, that's seem like acid when it touch something other than her much like the Xenomorph blood. But she looks all human… well besides when she gets mad than that when the fun begins. Kiera has found out she can turn in to a pedalien she has never tolled anyone besides Experiment 0013

Kiera walked behind her father hiding when ever she heard some one come by her. Kiera walked into the viewing room and saw Dr. Reynolds and her father Mark looking in to a room. Kiera always wanted to know what her father did for work but her mother never said than Kiera heard the voice. She called her self Experiment 0013 or said that's what everyone calls her. Kiera walked around weyland-yutani Space Station after she fowled Mark or father to the Space ported and all the way to the science base space station. Kiera has always hard voices and one keeps saying her name is Experiment 0013. Kiera has looked up to Experiment 0013 from the day she was born and even before that when she was still in her mother.

Kiera father and Dr. Reynolds left she walked up to the glass and looked down to see a women about 20 _"sister is that you?" _she asked in her mind as she looked on stunned at what happened to Experiment 0013. _"Yes little sister it is…Why are you here? Your father didn't make you come…so why are you here?" _Kiera could tell that Experiment 0013 was in pain but as she spoke she could feel and hear the pain washing a way. _"I told you I was coming and no my father didn't make me come he does not know I am here sister…I will get you out of here even if father don't like it… like you said were all we got right?" _Kiera spoke back in her mind once more as she looked at a team of Scientist who started to move Experiment 0013.

Kiera was following behind the scientists when she heard Experiment 0013 say _"sister I feel something coming to your home if your going to get me out we must do it today or its maybe to late." _Kiera looked socked at what she heard. _"how come I don't feel it sister?"_ she asked as she had to hide from more scientist walked down the hall. _"you are young and have not lived in a hostile environment all your life like me you have felt mothers and fathers love where I have not felt any love other than yours and so had to be come strong in mind and will, but soon you will be able to feel as I do." _Kiera saw the scientist put Experiment 0013 in a room agility unit.

_Science experimental base on Space Station weyland-yutani doctor Ray Reynolds experiment 0013_

Later that night the Science experimental base Space Station was all a sleep well all but two one was Experiment 0013 and the other was Kiera. Kiera had decided to wait for everyone to be a sleep before she was to break Experiment out and take her back home to see if her mother would let her stay with them.

Kiera walked over to the agility unit that she saw Experiment 0013 put in and looked at the pad. "you would think they would have updated this key pad its so old someone dead can get in to it. It doesn't take brains to figure this out." Kiera said as she worked on the key pad. Experiment 0013 heard a click of noise before the door started unlocking and Experiment 0013 pushed the door up and walked out.

Kiera and Experiment 0013 snuck out of the space station on to one of the transports that was to take off in the morning to a planet called Heaven were Kiera family waited. "Experiment 0013 we need to have a better name for you I know how about Kellie?" Kiera asked as they got in a good hiding spot for the night. "what does it mean?" asked Experiment 0013. "it means Warrior Princess or Warrior Maiden." Kiera said and added "I think it fits you good cause you had to fight to live in that place." Experiment 0013 looked up and smiled at Kiera. "I like it for now on my name is Kellie." Experiment 0013 now known as Kellie said as she fell into a deep sleep finally feeling a piece of calmness over her.

To bad Kiera or Kellie knew how much fighting was going to happen in the next few days or that Kellie and Kiera fighting just began.

* * *

ok so Review this Chapter if you can or mail me


	3. the History

___I don't own Aliens, but I do own Kellie, Kiera, Annalisa, mark, Guan-thwei, and Yeyinde__

* * *

_

_fighting it feels like that's all we can do to live in this life now days. I want to know. When we can stop fighting and just live our life. When can we say we are free. When we can look at some one and say I have freedom to do what I need or want to do._

_200 miles away on the planet Heaven _

Kellie and Kiera walked off the transport that morning. Kellie looked around as she followed Kiera and saw trees, grass, and rivers, Heaven looked just like Erath but had all deference animals on it but still had some of Earth's animals and some of Earth's endangered species. Some were stronger and some weaker, but all of them had a purpose on the planet. Soon Kellie and Kiera came to Kiera's house. Kiera house looked a lot like a tree house as Kellie and Kiera walked up to the front door. "Mom I am home and I need to ask you some thing." Kiera called in to her house and had Kellie fowling her inside.

The front door opened into a combined kitchen/living room area, and then there were three closed doors from the main area and another hall. "The door on the left is a closet; the other two doors lead to the bedroom and to the bathroom." Kiera said this while gesturing to the respective doors. Inside the tree house the place looked nice and clean. Kellie and Kiera walked down the hall to two doors and Kiera opened the one on the right first. Inside was a bed that look like a space ship set to launch with a pick light coming out of it, and light colored wooden furniture and the walls were a pick color. Kiera turned and opened the other door on her left Kellie looked in and saw was a bed that look like a space ship set to launch with a blue light coming from inside, and dark colored wooden furniture, but the walls were a midnight black.

"Kiera I'm home." Kiera and Kellie heard a females voices. Kiera looked at Kellie. "Come on Kellie that's my mom Annalisa she will love you." Kiera looked back down the hall and ran up to her mom given her a hug. Kellie looked at what Kiera just did and heard Kiera ask Annalisa. "mom I have a friend and she needs some were to live is it ok if she stays with us?…O and her name is Kellie.?" Annalisa looked up to Kellie and had to hold in a gap that wanted to come out she had never seen any thing so close to a human all but the a tail. "yes I would love for her to have a home with us…O and sweet your father will be home later tonight just so you know. Kiera we will be having you study in a few and Kellie you can study with us." Kellie watched as Annalisa walked out of the living room and went to the kitchen to stared lunch for the girls and her self. "what are we going to study?" asked Kellie. Kiera looked to Kellie. "I think it with how we came to be and how come us _"humans" _came to be here on heaven and why it got the name…" Kiera said.

Late that day Annalisa had the girls out side in to the forest around the tree house soon the 3 woman came to a small pond. Annalisa looked at the 2 girls as they sat down next to her. "this is the history of how we got this plant and how it began. I will be telling you a short version." Annalisa said looking to Kellie and Kiera as she began to tell about the history. "Earth's population gotten to the max pointed and soon Earth's people stared to cut down forest to make way for more home's condors and apartments. So some of the Earths population and government decide to send all the convicts out to space to fined and colonizing new plants and were they land the were made to stay on that plants and make the homes. Soon the convicts made they there own government and laws. When Earth's government found out about this they went out to those plants and war broke out. The wars lasted for 50 years and the government always won. Soon they found this plant and had more convicts came out and make a living out here and the convicts did the same thing as be for the government stared a war once more but this time it was the convicts that won. That war lasted 100 years. Soon the government made a peace trade with the convicts that they can have there own laws and name the plant what they want and so they agreed to it and so they named the planted heaven for that was what it was to them it was there own heaven and kept there laws that they put, But they didn't read the hole peace trade. In the peace trade heaven became a planted under the government. So I guess you can say they really didn't win anything."

Annalisa looked at Kellie, and Kiera. "well that's all for today Kiera your father is going to be coming home today shall we go and greet him." Annalisa asked as she looked down to pick her self up of the ground she missed the worry looked that passed between Kiera and Kellie. Soon Annalisa, Kiera and Kellie were walking down to the transport dock to pick up Mark.

_Science experimental base on Space Station weyland-yutani experiment 0013_

Mark The director of the science base walked around looking at the log on Experiment 0013. On the log it had the data for experiment 0013 Subject exhibits signs of increased strength and speed and as well as duration. Subject exhibits signs of increased sight, heat vision, echolocation (with white outline to everything), Scent, and color (humans sight). Vivisections, spraying her with chemicals, injecting with illnesses to make her body immune. One whole page was devoted to an experiment involving making her swim until she passed out and needed to be resuscitated and or making her hold her breath for one hour and than making her hold it longer tile she had it down to about ten hours. Some of the comments said, Growing healthy, Fascinating results along with, problem solving and learning abilities off the charts and so on the log went on with the list of experiments done on experiment 0013.

Later that day Mark log off the station and walked out to the transports ship to go back home to his wife Annalisa and Kiera unknowing that the escape experiment 0013 was there with Annalisa and Kiera. With him he had to take three eggs with him to the labs on Heaven. As he bored on to the transport the three eggs were put down into a safe box.

_Unknown Space ship 600 miles away from the planet Heaven and 400 miles away from Science experimental base Station weyland-yutani_

Predator space ship stared to close in on to weyland-yutani experimental space ship to stared the attack and so they can get there equipment. That fell into the **Ooman** hands by a fallen clan member. Soon 3 of the predator walked in to the clan elder Dachande chambers for the small meeting. " Elder. You called for us." one of the predator's that walked into the chamber. "Yes, Guan-thwei, and Yeyinde you two and three other will be attacking the **Oomans** station that we will be coming up on to soon." Elder Dachande said looking that Guan-thwei and Yeyinde. "yes elder." Yeyinde and Guan-thwei said at the same time.

A few minutes later Guan-thwei and Yeyinde walked out of there rooms with there Awu'asa on and walked to the lording dock to jump on to the space station and get back there fallen comrades equipment.

_200 miles away from Science experimental base on Space Station weyland-yutani experiment 0013 and 100 miles away from unknown space ship and 000 miles from un known life forms._

On the science experimental base alarms were walling as they were under attack. The humans didn't know what way to run or fight as they were under attack from out side and in side. Five Yautja walked in the hall ways going into one room with there clans equipment was stored in. three of the five grabbed some of the equipment and walked out to there transport ship to go back to there mother ship. The other two Yautjas walked the rest of the compound killing anyone that was still a live as they looked at the inform mason on anything. Soon the Yautja found the fills on two hybrids and the fill on the three alien eggs taken to the planted heaven that was only 200 miles away to do tasting on them. "this is not good Yeyinde the Pyode Amedha have three of the Kainde Amedha eggs. We should hurry and tell the elder about this." Guan-thwei said to his long time friend as they ran back to the transport ship.

* * *

**Kainde Amedha**: Hard Meat (Xenomorphs)

**Pyode Amedha**: Soft Meat (Humanoids)

**Ooman**: Human

**Guan-thwei**:

Nightblood

**Yeyinde**: Brave One


	4. humans mind

**___I don't own Aliens, but I do own the story line and my OC's_**

* * *

"_The world as we know it isn't the same as it was a million years ago or it isn't the same now. So why do we think it will always be the same? Why do we want it to change?"_

_200 miles away on the planet Heaven _

Annalisa, Kellie, and Kiera soon walked up to the transport deport. Annalisa looked up to the transport coming in looking for Mark. Kiera looked at Kellie. _"what are we going to do sis what if father takes you back I don't want you to go. I would miss you to much."_ Kellie said to Kiera by there mind's hive. _"he will not take me back cause weyland-yutani Space Station is not there any more sis as I tolled you before you got me out something was coming, and now it will come here for father has some eggs with him. I can hear what they are thinking and its not good sis." _Kiera said back to Kellie as she looked around the transport deport. _"how come I cant hear it sis? Is it cause I'm not in tuned as you?"_ Kellie asked. Kiera looked back at Kellie _"yes I believe so and I hope I have time to show you how to tune in to it soon for I think we will need it."_ Kellie said as Annalisa found Mark walking off the starfire transport with a malted box just the right size for three eggs. " honey over here!" Annalisa yelled to get Mark's attention on to them.

Mark looked around trying to fined his wife Annalisa as he heard some female voice calling out he looked off to the spot it came from and found Annalisa, Kellie, and…Experiment 0013 'how did experiment 0013 get down here last I saw of her she was at the space station what happen.' Mark though as he looked at his wife and there two girls.

Kiera looked at Mark with abhorrent in her eyes for all the things he let them do to her on the space station. As Mark looked Kiera right back in the eye's he saw the abhorrent in them and found in them that she knew what and who he was to her and that Kellie was her blood sister. Kellie looked at Kiera and saw the look in her eyes _"you may want to quit whit the look sis remember he may have let them do all that tasting on you but you will be living with us and have to get use to him sooner than later." _Kellie said in to there minds hive. Kiera looked at Kellie. "I know sis it is just hard to." Kiera said to Kellie as she watched Annalisa run up to mark and show him in hugs and kiss.

Mark hugged and kissed his wife when she got up to him. Mark looked at Kiera and experiment 0013 _(Kellie)_. "Kiera how are you my baby girl I hope you were good for your mother? And who is your friend here?" Mark asked Kiera and than looked at Annalisea. "honey why don't I show Kiera and her friend my work as I take in these eggs and you can go home and rest a little wile?" Mark said as he was wanting to get experiment 0013 _(Kellie) _away from her real mother.

_200 miles away on the planet Heaven and 200 miles away from unknown space ship and 000 miles from un known life forms and a distorted Science experimental base Space Station weyland-yutani experiment 0013._

Guan-thwei and Yeyinde walked right in to the elder Dachande meeting chambers. "Elder we may have a problem." Guan-thwei and Yeyinde said as they walked seeing the Elder in the room.

_200 miles away on the planet Heaven _

"_Kellie I don't have a good feeling about this. I think my dad is up to something."_ Kiera thought to Kellie through there mind link. Kellie looked over to Kiera and thought to Kiera. _"hold on Kiera I want to see if I can read his mind to see what if he is up to something and I have smelled those eggs before."_ Kellie thought back to Kiera as she started to see if she could read Mark's mind.

Kellie opened her mind up to hear three small voice, that she knew came from the three eggs and when she heard them she knew that the planted life and all the humans on it would end if even one of the eggs was a queen or even hatched, but that's not what she wanted so she moved and made all her emphasis on to Mark's mind and as she did she heard a even smaller voice then the three eggs and it sounded a lot like Marks.

So she knew that she was able to get in to humans minds she wanted to know if she could get them to do what a hive queen could but didn't want to try right now make him think it was in this own mined. She wouldn't even tell a soul but her sister. Kellie herd Mark's mind that all he wanted to do was get her away from herself but she knew that with him being the director he had more in his mind than just getting her away from Annalisa and Kiera but she didn't know what more he had in mind for her and she believed Kiera was in it some how.

Kiera looked at Kellie and felt something Kellie's mined get stronger with in her own mined. _"Kiera some thing is not right with mark. He has some thing up his sleeve we got to be really careful my sister."_

* * *

**let me know what you guy/girls think and plz Review this Chapter. **

_**thanks to all that have put this story on there favs and watch**_


	5. Chapter 5

Frist sorry for not updating In a long time my computer went out (blue screen of death) I hoped to save my stories that was on it. Sad it was too late to do so…

So in light of that I will be re-wright my stories for the experiment 0013 and night of the hybrid.

I have plans to make some more stories from:

Jurassic Park – About female oc turning in to a raptor and being put in with the other raptor and how she saw things.

2 Resident Evil – female oc in the movies

That's all I am going to say about them. So I will hopefully post the new re-wright Chapters up soon


End file.
